<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Waking up in Tales by LunaSlayer13</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24891886">Waking up in Tales</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaSlayer13/pseuds/LunaSlayer13'>LunaSlayer13</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tales from down Under(ground) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ErrorTale - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, M/M, Memory Loss, Reader Is Not Chara (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Reader-Insert, Suicidal Thoughts, trama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:27:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16,059</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24891886</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaSlayer13/pseuds/LunaSlayer13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>*Warning this is my first Fanfic and the character's background is based on my own. The character is over the legal drinking age.</p><p>You always enjoyed video games and Undertale was by far one of your top favorites. So when you find yourself in the Undertale underground before Frisk tring to find out who you are and where you're at, things can begin to get a bit messy. </p><p>Sans finds a new human in the underground while waiting for Frisk to show and is suprised by their reaction to him, and wonders why. That is until they fall and lose all memory of what they did and can't give him any answers.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Error!Sans/Reader, Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tales from down Under(ground) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1801180</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Welcome to Undertale</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I do not own Undertale or any of the characters.<br/>Undertale - Toby Fox</p><p>Y/N- your name<br/>F/C- favorite color<br/>H/C- hair color<br/>E/C- eye color</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Reader's POV</p><p>You pinch your nose as your head begins to throb. You can already tell a headache beginning to form. You open your eyes to see you're surrounded by snow, and quite a few trees. A sudden cold breeze makes you look down and notice that you're only wearing your hiking clothes and backpack.</p><p>'Where am I?' You ask yourself looking around 'I don't remember going hiking in the middle of winter'. Another cold breeze breaks you from your train of thought. You set your backpack down and look through it to see if you have a jacket or anything, to no avail. Sighing you sling your backpack back on and begin walking.</p><p>'I don't even remember going hiking. What was the last thing I did?' You grab your phone from your back pocket and check the date. The last day you can remember was a week ago. Even though your workdays all seem to blur together, you had never forgotten the day before. So it was quite confusing to not be able to remember anything, at least not anything of the previous week.</p><p>Your headache begins to dissipate as you continue walking. You look around hoping to see something familiar. Slowly you can see a clearing ahead, and continue towards it while gripping your shoulders trying to keep out the cold. As you reach the clearing, you realize that it's actually a pathway. You look left and right and notice what looks like a cavern wall to your right side, but that's not what catches your attention. Your attention is on the large purple door with a symbol on it.</p><p>'I feel like I should know that symbol.' You debate with yourself 'Wait I remember! That is the Delta Rune from Undertale!' You smile pleased with yourself. That is until the gears in your brain start turning. 'If that is the Delta Rune door that leads to ruins then,' you place your hand on your heart to slow it down as your excitement begins to build. You look to your left, 'This way should lead to Snowdin!'</p><p>You start your way down the left side of the trail searching for the stick you know should be there. As you finally spot it, you can't help a small squeal of glee escape your lips. You run up to it and try to pick it up, but find that it's much too heavy. Snickering you continue on. You suddenly hear it snap and can't help but spin around to look back at it, even though you already know why. You search the tree line hoping to spot Sans, but you can't even spot his eyelights. </p><p>As another cold wind hits your skin causing you to shiver, you decide to say screw it and begin running towards the bridge. You don't even glance back when you hear Sans shortcut from behind you on your way to the bridge. Once you reach the edge of the bridge, you stop gasping for air as you hear the snow behind you crunch as Sans walks up to you.</p><p>"H u m a n." You hold your breath in anticipation. "D o n' t  y o u  k n o w  h o w  t o  g r e e t  a  n e w  p a l?" His voice is a nice baritone. "T u r n  a r o u n d  a n d  s h a k e  m y  h a n d." You turn with a grin from ear to ear as you grab hold of his hand. The sound of the whoopee cushion echoes through the woods, and you begin to laugh. As he gets ready to say the next part of his act, you cut him off.</p><p>"Knock knock"</p><p>He stares at you for a minute as his grin begins to grow, before getting ready to reply. You take this chance to get a good look at him. Like always he wears his iconic blue jacket with the white hood, white turtleneck, black basketball shorts with white stripes down the side, and his pink furry slippers.</p><p>"who's there?"</p><p>"Ice to meet" He raises a bone brow.</p><p>"ice to meet who?"</p><p>"Ice to meet you too! I'm Y/N!" You cry out shaking his hand up and down. He snickers and replies</p><p>"that was a good one, kid." You swear you can feel your grin grow as your heart swells with pride.</p><p>"Thanks, I always wanted to use that one." Your mind goes back to all the fanfiction you used to read, and you begin to wonder. 'What does kissing a skeleton feel like?'</p><p>"anyways as i was saying the name's" Before you could stop yourself, you use his hand pull him closer and grabbed his jacket with your other hand and pressed your lips against his teeth. A unique electric tingling sensation came from his magic 'lips' to your own, and you enjoyed every second of it as his eyelights shrunk and blue dust covered his cheekbones. After a minute, you pulled away and exclaimed</p><p>"Worth it!" Then ran off before he had a chance to realize what you just did. You decided that while he was stunned, you were gonna hunt for Papyrus. Lucky for you to Papyrus wasn't too far ahead, so you decided to go full throttle on your running speed to try and tackle him. Unfortunately it seemed Sans was able to clear his mind from your kiss, as he suddenly popped up right in front of you. You tried to dodge, but slid on the snow and felt yourself hit your head before everything went black.</p><p> </p><p>Sans POV</p><p>"SANS!" his brother cried as he bolted upright in his bed. He blinked a few times as the realization that the kid had reset again hit him. How many genocide runs did that make now? He'd lost count after the first hundred. He honestly just wanted to stay home and wait for everything to end again; however, the last time he did that the kid, no the demon, made him pay for it and he rather not go through that again.</p><p>"coming, bro!" He pulled himself out of bed and got himself dressed as he headed down to meet his brother in the kitchen.</p><p>"SANS, YOU LAZYBONES, YOU'LL MAKE US LATE AGAIN! NOW HURRY UP AND EAT YOUR BREAKFAST SPAGHETTI, THEN GRAB YOUR LUNCH SPAGHETTI AND GET TO YOUR POST WHILE I CHECK THE PUZZLES!" Papyrus scolded him, " AND DON'T FORGOT TO RECALIBRATE YOUR PUZZLES AS WELL!"</p><p>"sure thing, paps." he said as he sat down at the table and ate the spaghetti that was waiting for him there. "it's good like always, bro."</p><p>"NYEH HEH HEH! OF COURSE, NOTHING BUT THE BEST FROM THE GREAT PAPYRUS!" his brother laughed then headed out the door to start  his rounds. Sans let his grin drop as he ran his hand down his face sighing.</p><p>'might as well get this started and over with.' he inwardly groaned as he grabbed a spaghetti leftover container from the fridge for his lunch. After making sure the front door was locked, he toke a shortcut to his sentry station. He sat down his container Of food at his station, before he headed to the ruins door. He knocked on it and waited for her voice.</p><p>“Who’s there?” She called out, and he grinned as they began their back and forth banter. It was one of the few joys he had until the kid started again. After they finished, and she started her rounds. He got up and went to hang out behind a tree near  the large stick he always broke when the kid showed up. He could never count on the kid to show up on the same day every time, so he had to wait and hope they would show.</p><p>‘hope… hah…’ He hadn’t had hope for a while. He leaned against the tree in the shadows where no one could spot him form the trail and slowly slid down it until he was setting on the ground. He began to get tired as sleep was uncommon due to the nightmares. He yawned as sleep began the overtake him.</p><p>He startled awake as a squeal cut through the silence of the woods. He leaned around the tree he was laid up against expecting to see the kid; however, what he found was a human that he had never seen before. He noted that their eyes, which were E/C, were set upon stick that he usually broke.</p><p>He watched as they tried to pick it up, not even lifting it off the ground. After trying, they snickered and began to move on. He felt himself grinning a little at this, but it also made him a little worried.</p><p>'who is that? and if they are here, then where's the kid?' After they got far enough away, he used his blue magic to crush the stick. They turned around, but the look on their face was not one of fear. They seemed almost like they were expecting it, as if they knew what was going to happen. They glanced around looking at the tree line on both sides of the trail as if searching for him. He voided his eye lights and made sure that they couldn't spot him. </p><p>'did the kid get bigger and cuter or something?' he thought to himself. 'cuter? did i really just think that?' They shivered as a sudden cold wind blew through the area, and he realized that they weren't wearing appropriate clothing for this weather. They quickly spun back around and began running to the bridge. They didn't even slow down or stop as he used a shortcut behind them. He was worried he'd have to use his blue magic to stop them at the bridge, but as soon as they reach the bridge they stopped and began to gasp for air. He decided to just go for it and see how they reacted to his usual routine.</p><p>"H u m a n.  D o n' t  y o u  k n o w  h o w  t o  g r e e t  a  n e w  p a l?" he made should his voice was nice and low. "T u r n  a r o u n d  a n d  s h a k e  m y  h a n d." They quickly turned wearing a Cheshire grin and grabbed his hand. As the whoopee cushion in his hand went off, they started laughing. He grins as he begins to say his next line when they suddenly cut him off.</p><p>"Knock knock. " When they suddenly started a joke it threw him off and he just stood there as they looked him up and down holding his hand. After his brain caught up to what they were saying he began his reply,</p><p> </p><p>"who's there?"</p><p>"Ice to meet" He raises a bone brow. 'where are they going with this?'</p><p>"ice to meet who?"</p><p>"Ice to meet you too! I'm Y/N!" they shouted and he could tell they were excited about it.</p><p>'a pun and a joke in one. this kiddo could be fun.'<br/>
"that was a good one, kid." he swears he could see stars in their eyes from the joy of his praise. "anyways as I was saying the name's. "He suddenly felt them pull him toward them by his hand as their other hand grabbed his jacket to help pull him. He felt his soul freeze in fear as he thought they were getting ready to take and kill him now. When suddenly he found their lips pressed against his teeth, in a very hungry kiss that caused his brain to shut down as the word why replayed over and over. Kiss lasted for a minute or so until they finally pulled away exclaiming</p><p>"Worth it!" They then took off toward Snowdin, leaving him there questioning what just happened.</p><p>'why? why? why? wait, worth it? worth what? why did they just run off? did they just speed up? why? oh there's my bro. my brother!' His brain finally rebooted as he sensed them headed for his brother. He used a shortcut to get in front of them, but didn't expect them to dodge him and slide on the snow. He heard as they hit the ground hard and stopped.</p><p>"snow need to play dead, kiddo. i didn't scare you out of your skin right?" He waited for them to start laughing at his puns, but when they didn't he got closer. "uh... kid?... you ok?..." They didn't respond. He could feel the sweat start to build up on his skull. As he started to reach out and grab hold of their shoulder to shake them, his brother had showed up and cried</p><p>"SANS, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Papyrus then takes notice of the human. "OH MY GOD!! IS THAT A HUMAN?"</p><p>"yeah Paps, but I don't think" before he could finish, Papyrus grabbed them and lifted them up as they hung limp in his hands.</p><p>"HUMAN, YOU SHOULD NOT SLEEP HERE LIKE MY LAZYBONES OF A BROTHER! INSTEAD YOU SHOULD WAKE UP AND TRY MY PUZZLES SO THAT I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, CAN CAPTURE YOU!” While his brother is doing his monologue, he notices that the human is bleeding from their head and then sees the red snow that was beneath them.</p><p>"bro, they're bleeding! we need to heal them!" he spat out. Papyrus looks and sees the blood. With a audible gasp, his brother then cradles them gently with one arm and begins to have his other hand glow with green magic. Papyrus heals the human and asks</p><p>"BROTHER, WILL THEY BE OK?" Sans looked at their stats and saw they had 340/350 for HP.</p><p>"they should be fine now, Paps. you're the coolest for healing them, bro." he replied, "we should take them to the house til they wake up."</p><p>"OH THEN THEY CAN DO MY PUZZLES! THEN I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, SHALL CAPTURE THEM AND UNDYNE WILL LET ME JOIN THE ROYAL GUARD!" Papyrus grabbed Sans up under his other arm and sprinted toward their house.</p><p>'and answer a few questions of mine, too.' Papyrus set Sans down when they arrived at the house, and Sans unlocked the door. "i'll go ahead and put them in my room." he stated as he held out his hands for his brother to give him the human. Papyrus happily handed them over, and proceeded to exclaim</p><p>"VERY WELL! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, SHALL MAKE THEM SOME SPAGHETTI TO RECOVER THEIR HP!"</p><p>"great idea, bro." He used a shortcut to get to his room, and place them on his bed after removing thier backpack and placing it next to his dresser. Seeing the blood still in their hair, he teleported the  bathroom and grabbed a small bowl of water and a rag. Then returned with both things to his room. 'might as well get this blood cleaned up, before they wake'</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. No idea where or who</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Waking up with no memory sucks!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>H/T- hair type<br/>H/L- hair length</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Reader POV</p><p>You begin to wake up with a pounding headache, and something messing with your hair. You open your eyes and slightly turn your head to see a grinning skeleton with his phalanges of both his hands in your hair. The skeleton is wearing a white turtleneck sweater, black basketball shorts with a white stripe down the sides of them, and pink slippers. They are sitting on a chair with a blue jacket with a white hood hanging off the back of it. Next to him, you see a bowl of red water with a rag in it. His eye lights shrink and he removes his hands from your H/L H/T hair as his grin begins to shrink. </p><p>'Death.' your brain squeaks as you bolt upright. Suddenly a bloodcurdling scream is reverberating throughout the room, and it takes you a second to realize that it's coming from you. The skeleton jumps back at the sound and flips the chair under him. Your eyes dart back and forth as you scream taking in your surroundings.</p><p>You're in a red painted room with a single door. There's a dresser to your right with a lamp on it, a backback next to that, and a letter sticking out from under the bowl of red water. In the far corner, you see a pile of clothes that are mostly socks, and near the end of mattress at your feet is... is that a mini tornado? Anyhow it has papers, trash, a plate of spaghetti, and... a dog, of course why not? There looks to be a treadmill in the center of the room. All upon a blue and purple striped carpet.</p><p>Before you can plan about your escape, said skeleton has gotten back up and jumps toward you. You push yourself back until your back hits the wall and his left hand lands over your mouth muffling your scream while his right grabs your left arm. You try to move your head away while your right hand tries to pry his hand from your mouth, but to no avail. You can see blue beads of liquid forming on his skull, as the door to the room is suddenly busted open by a taller skeleton.</p><p>"BROTHER, I HEARD A SCREAM! WHAT IS GOING..." the taller skeleton shouts taking in the scene.</p><p>"is fine, bro. they just woke up with a start," the shorter skeleton calls back. "right, kid?" he looks you in the eyes with a strained grin. You can't take it and start crying. " what the?"</p><p>"SANS, WHAT DID YOU DO? THEY'RE CRYING!" The taller skeleton comes across the room and picks you up out of the other skeleton's hold. He holds you close to his chest as he tries to calm you down. "SHH, SHH. HUMAN, IT IS ALL RIGHT NOW. THERE IS NO NEED TO CRY. MY BROTHER DIDN'T MEAN IT." You began to cry harder as he pats your back with his right hand, while his left arm holds you up.</p><p>"I don't want to die,"  you manage to croak through your tears as you bury your face into the taller skeleton's scarf.</p><p>"WHAT... DIE? SANS, DID YOU THREATEN THE HUMAN?!" the taller skeleton bellows as he stomps his left foot up and down.</p><p>'Is the shorter one named Sans?'</p><p>"what? geez. no, Paps, i..." the shorter skeleton tries to protest be fore the taller one cuts him off.</p><p>"HUMAN, WORRY NOT! FOR I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, SHALL GUARANTEE YOUR SAFETY!" He seems to pose with you in his one arm as he lowers his voice, " So Please Quit Crying." You choke down your sobs and wipe away your tears as you pull your face out from his scarf. You look up into his eye sockets as you ask,</p><p>"But aren't you two reapers or something?" He raises a bone brow at that before questioning,</p><p>"WHAT IS REAPER, HUMAN?"You blink and try to explain, </p><p>"Umm, well. They are pictured as skeletons that wear a long black cloak and have a sythe which they use to get human souls to take to the afterlife." You watch his jaw fall open and hang agape as he tries to understand. A low snicker catches you off guard and you turn your head to look down at the shorter skeleton.</p><p>"so," he starts, "you thought that we were gonna take your soul to the afterlife. kid, pretty sure I'm not wearing a black cloak." He starts laughing. You turn your head away as you feel the heat rise to your cheeks.</p><p>"How else do you explain walking, talking skeletons?" you whisper.</p><p>"OH THAT IS QUITE SIMPLE, HUMAN!" Papyrus cries, "WE ARE SKELETON MONSTERS!"</p><p>"Skeleton monsters?"</p><p>"yep. we're monster that happen to be skeletons."</p><p>"Oh ok...Sans?" you state the name as a question hoping he'll repond to it.</p><p>"any other questions?... Y/N." You turn to look at him again as Papyrus sets you back down on the mattress.</p><p>'Y/N is that my name? Do these two know me? Why can't I remember?'</p><p>"uh, kid? you ok? you seem a little lost in thought there?"</p><p>"Do you know me? Where am I and why can't I remember you?" Tears begin to build back up in the conners of your eyes.</p><p>"wait you mean you don't remember meeting me and telling me your name?" Sans looked down at your chest for a minute his left eye light glowing blue before mumbling, "amnesia?"</p><p>"Amnesia? Do you think thats what's wrong with me?" You ask hopeful. The glow on his eye dies down and he looks you in the eyes when Papyrus hollers,</p><p>"AMNESIA? WHAT IS THAT?"</p><p> </p><p>"Amnesia is where a person forgets some or all of their memories. It can be caused by illness, a head injury, emotional shock, and other things."</p><p>"OH NO, HUMAN! WILL YOU GET YOUR MEMORIES BACK?"</p><p>"Oh, umm... I can but that's not to say I will. It just depends. Some people got them back after a time, but others never get them back. Oh, but if you two know me, you can help me get them back!" Sans looks away from you and rubs the back of his skull as Papyrus states,</p><p>"I AM SORRY, HUMAN. THIS IS THE FIRST TIME WE MET. YOU WERE UNCONSCIOUS AND BLEEDING WHEN I FOUND YOU." He looked down at the floor as he rubbed his hand together.</p><p>"we met right before Paps found you. You told me your name then, but i don't know anything about you, kid. sorry." You place your right hand over your chest as it hurts, and fight back the tears. You stomach cries out in hunger and makes both skeletons look at you.</p><p>"I'm sorry," you say sheepishly, " I guess I'm a bit hungry." Papyrus' eye sockets seem to grow bigger after you say that. You see that he is wear what looks like a white armor chest plate with gold trim and some sort of fake metal, a pair of red gloves, blue shorts with a gold belt, red boots, a black jumpsuit underneath, and an orange scarf.</p><p>"WONDERFUL! I HAVE ALREADY PREPARED SOME OF MY BEST SPAGHETTI FOR YOU. COME, HUMAN! LET US HEAD TO THE KITCHEN!" He picks you up and runs out the door to the rest of the house. You catch a glimpse as he storms down the hall then down a flight of stairs before heading into what you assume is the kitchen.</p><p>You passed by a picture of a bone on the hall wall, then another door with caution tape that said NO BOYS ALLOWED! NO GIRLS ALLOWED! and a sign that said PAPYRUS ALLOWED. you guess that must be Papyrus' room. At the bottom of the stairs there was a small side desk with a book on it, next to a green couch. They had an old tube TV with a sock covered in sticky notes next to it and another desk with a rock on a plate covered in sprinkles. The walls and floor looked the same as the room you had come from.</p><p>The kitchen held a stove and long counter with cabinets. There was a super tall sink and a fridge in the corner, as well as a trash can in another corner. This room had a red and orange checkered floor but the same walls as the other rooms. On the stove sat a large pot of what must be spaghetti. Next to it on the counter was three plates of it, and you were left wondering why it looked like it was glittering. Papyrus grabs one and hands it to you before grabbing another one and heading back out to the other room. He sets you down on the couch in the middle before setting down on your left.</p><p>"GO ON, HUMAN! TRY MY AMAZING CULINARY TREAT I MADE FOR YOU, THEN YOU MAY BEGIN TO SHOWER ME WITH PRAISE OF IT." You look down at the plate of food in your hands and begin to examine it. You note that some of the meat undercooked, while other parts are burned. The noodles seemed to be the same, and there seems to be glitter throughout the dish.</p><p>"my bro's food can be im-pasta-ible to resist once you've eaten it." You hear Sans joke from the kitchen before he comes out holding the last plate. He takes a seat on the right side of you.</p><p>"SANS, DO NOT RUIN THIS MOMENT FOR THE HUMAN WITH YOUR AWFUL PUNS!"</p><p>"sound like i noddle try harder." Sans winks at you and you can't help but snicker. His grin seems to grow as he continues, "cuz i'm feeling saucy." You break out into full blown laughter and Papyrus jumps up.</p><p>"NYEH! STOP IT! HUMAN DON'T ENCOURAGE HIM!"</p><p>"But, " you choke out through the laughter, " I’m not stroganoff to beat him." You swear you see the look of heartbreak upon Papyrus' face as Sans bellows out in laughter. Your face turns red as you fight to breathe from all the laughing you're doing. Papyrus turns away from you as he sets back down, seemingly quite upset. Once you stifle your laughter, and gulped down the bit of air, you begin to apologize. "I'm sorry Papyrus." You place your left hand on his humerus. "I don't know what came over me, but I felt like I needed that." He turns back to face you and sees the regret in your eyes.</p><p>"VERY WELL, HUMAN. I FORGIVE YOU. FOR I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, AM A VERY FORGIVING PERSON." You can see Sans out of the corner of your eye has finished laughing, and is now wiping blue tears from his eyes.</p><p>"that's what make you so cool, bro." You absentmindedly pick up the fork on your plate and swirl some of the pasta on it. You then proceed place it in your mouth and chew as Sans was talking. Instantly regretting it. The taste was undescribable and as you tried to swallow you beat your fist against your sternum as the food disappears.</p><p>"AH, HUMAN. WHAT DO YOU THINK?" The food did not agree with your body at all, and your body decided to reject it. You stood to prepare to run to the nearest window to throw up; however, the sudden standing motion caused you to start to fall down. Sans had stood up at the same time you did, and was able to catch you before you fell. You were unable to move before your stomach regurgitated the food from it all over you, your plate, and Sans.</p><p>Sans picks you up and hurries to a door that when opened reveals a bathroom, and places you down at the toilet. You lift the lid on it and finish emptying your stomach. Sans takes his turtleneck off and throws it in the sink rinsing it with water. Papyrus comes to the door holding a glass of water and hands it to you. After you rinse your mouth out, tears begin to stream down your face and you apologize,</p><p>"I'm so sorry. I...I did...*hic* didn't... *hic* mean too."</p><p>"is ok, kid. we know you didn't. now why don't we get you a bath to clean yourself off?" Sans implored as he begun to fill the tub up.</p><p>"But I don't have any clothes?" you retort.</p><p>His eye lights shrink again, and he turns to Papyrus.</p><p>"mind getting the tub for them while i find them some clothes?"</p><p>"OF COURSE!" Papyrus comes in to take Sans' place while he finds clothes. "HUMAN, DO YOU FEEL ALRIGHT?" Your stomach and surrounding muscles all hurt from throwing up, you still have a bad headache, your throat feels a little sore, and you just realized that you feel really cold.</p><p>"Do I feel hot to you?" You question as you grab one of his hands and place it on your forehead.</p><p>"YOU ARE WARM THAN I AM. WHY?"</p><p>"I think I might be sick."</p><p>"WHAT? OH, NO! SANS!" He yells out the door to the rest of the house. You jolt in shock as Sans suddenly pops up from nowhere next to his brother looking worried.</p><p>"what the matter?!"</p><p>"THE HUMAN SAYS THEY MIGHT BE SICK! WHAT SHOULD WE DO?!" Sans seems to calm down a little at that before shutting off the water to the tub.</p><p>"don't worry, Paps. i'll get them something, and in the meantime you can get them some pillows and covers so they can sleep on the couch. kid, i'll leave these clothes on the back of the toilet. there's a towel on the hanger. just holler if you need something." Sans and his brother leave the bathroom and you work your way out of your clothes. You use the bathroom wall to get yourself up and into the tub. You sink into the water finding the temperature be just a little colder than what you would normally use. You use a rag you find along with some body wash, to wash yourself. Then you wash your hair, with some shampoo and conditioner that you find on the side of the tub. </p><p>'It smells like citrus. Wait, why do they have shampoo and conditioner. They don't have any hair.' You then drain the tub and get out holding the wall. You find that the clothes Sans left you, consist of a white T-shirt and black basketball shorts with white stripes down the side. Both seem a little too big for your size, but luckily the shorts have a drawstring so you can tighten them. You put both of them on, and gathered your dirty clothes. "Papyrus?" You call out. The bathroom door opens, and Papyrus stands there. "Umm, I'm not sure what to do with my clothes."</p><p>"OH, NO WORRIES! I SHALL TAKE THEM AND CLEAN THEM." He takes them from you and leaves, as Sans shows up and holds you bridal style. Before you can even ask why,</p><p>"wouldn't want you to have another nasty fall." He tells you winking. You can feel your face flush even more as he places you on the couch. He covers you up with two blankets and hands you some pills with a glass of water. "it's some sickness medicine. it might make you a bit drowsy, but the sleep should help you recover." You nod and pop the pills in your mouth while sipping a bit of water to help swallow them down. Once Sans takes back the glass of water, you fill your eyelids start to drop as you fall asleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Questions with no answers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sans hopes to ask the human a few questions, but finds that they have no answers, only questions.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sans POV</p><p>After finally getting all the blood out of their hair, he decided to play with it a bit. It felt so soft and smooth against his phalanges.</p><p>'humans are so lucky to have this. I could play with amazing human's hair all day.' He didn't notice as the human began to stir, not until they open their eyes and turned their head toward him. 'oh man. they just caught me playing with their hair.' He subconsciously pulled his hands away as he felt his grin start fall. Their eyes widened with fear as they suddenly bolted upright, and release a bloodcurdling scream.</p><p>It startles him so bad that he jumped backwards, flipping the chair and landing flat on his back. 'what the hell?! why are they screaming?' He could hear his brother storming out of the kitchen beneath them toward the stairs. He stood up and jumped towards them to cover their mouth as they backed away hitting the wall. He was able to get his left hand over their mouth muffling their scream, as his right hand grabs their left arm to stop them from moving. Their right hand grabs hold of his left tries to remove it, but they're not strong enough. He feels the beads of sweat build upon his skull as his brother kicks open his bedroom door.</p><p>"BROTHER, I HEARD A SCREAM! WHAT IS GOING..." His brother begins to shout as he notices what's going on.</p><p>"is fine, bro. they just woke up with a start," Sans calls back. "right, kid?" 'come on kid it's ok. just nod your head and let him know you're ok.' He mentally pleaded as his grin began to strain. As they looked back at him, they broke down and cried. "what the?" 'why, kid?'</p><p>"SANS, WHAT DID YOU DO? THEY'RE CRYING!" Papyrus came across the room and picked up the human out of Sans hold, and proceeded to hold them up to his chest for trying to calm them down."SHH, SHH. HUMAN, IT IS ALL RIGHT NOW. THERE IS NO NEED TO CRY. MY BROTHER DIDN'T MEAN IT." He pats their back as they begin to cry harder.</p><p>"I don't want to die," they croak through their tears as they bury their face in his scarf.</p><p>'do what? why do they think that? they didn't act like this before.'</p><p>"WHAT... DIE? SANS, DID YOU THREATEN THE HUMAN?!" Papyrus bellows as he begins to stomp his foot.</p><p>"what? geez. no, Paps, i..." Sans tries to protest before Papyrus cuts him off.</p><p>"HUMAN, WORRY NOT! FOR I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, SHALL GUARANTEE YOUR SAFETY!" Papyrus places his right hand on the chest of his battle body with his left arm holding the human safely, as he does his signature pose. Then lowers his voice, "So Please Quit Crying." They fight down their sobs and wipe away their tears, as they pull away from his scarf. They then look up into his eye lights, as they ask,</p><p>"But aren't you two reapers or something?" Papyrus raises a bone brow at the question.</p><p>'the hell is a reaper? i feel like i heard that word before but it's so fuzzy. must of be many resets ago. one of the ones that we actually went to the surface.' Sans contemplated.</p><p>"WHAT IS REAPER, HUMAN?" The human blinks looking confused and begins to explain,</p><p>"Umm, well. They are pictured as skeletons that wear a long black cloak and have a sythe which they use to get human souls to take to the afterlife."  Papyrus' jaw drops and hangs down in his confusion as he tries to understand. Sans can't help but snicker at the fact that they freaked out, just because his brother and he were skeletons. They turned their head and looked down at him.</p><p>"so," he starts, "you thought that we were gonna take your soul to the afterlife. kid, pretty sure I'm not wearing a black cloak." He can't help but laugh at the thought, as your cheeks begin to turn bright red and you look away trying to hide it. 'but then, why didn't they freak out when they first met me?'</p><p>"How else do you explain walking, talking skeletons?" they whispered with their cheeks still flushed. </p><p>'they're so adorable when they blush. wait, no bad me. don't think like that.'</p><p>"OH THAT IS QUITE SIMPLE, HUMAN!" Papyrus cries, "WE ARE SKELETON MONSTERS!"</p><p>"Skeleton monsters?"</p><p>"yep. we're monster that happen to be skeletons."</p><p>"Oh ok...Sans?" they state his name as a question as if asking him if it really was his name.</p><p>'oh, right i never got to introduce myself.' "any other questions?... Y/N." They looked at him once again as Papyrus set them back down on the bed. Their eyes seemed questioning as they continued to stare at him for a good minute. 'they gonna ask something?' "uh, kid? you ok? you seem a little lost in thought there?"</p><p>"Do you know me? Where am I and why can't I remember you?" They had tears building up and threatening to pour down from the corners of their eyes.</p><p>'do what?' "wait you mean you don't remember meeting me and telling me your name?" Sans looked down at their chest and performed a check on them.</p><p>Y/N<br/>HP - 340/350<br/>ATK - 20<br/>DEF - 50</p><p>*Is scared <br/>*Has amnesia</p><p>"amnesia?" He mumbles.</p><p>"Amnesia? Do you think thats what's wrong with me?" They ask hopeful. He didn't realize that he said it aloud. He dispels his magic, as Papyrus hollers,</p><p>"AMNESIA? WHAT IS THAT?"</p><p>"Amnesia is where a person forgets some or all of their memories. It can be caused by illness, a head injury, emotional shock, and other things."</p><p>'wait, they forgot kissing me? do they even remember why they did it?'</p><p>"OH NO, HUMAN! WILL YOU GET YOUR MEMORIES BACK?"</p><p>"Oh, umm... I can but that's not to say I will. It just depends. Some people got them back after a time, but others never get them back. Oh, but if you two know me, you can help me get them back!" Sans looks away from you and rubs the back of his skull.</p><p>'they think we know them cuz they told me their name, don't they? how do i tell them without hurting their feelings?' Papyrus states,</p><p>"I AM SORRY, HUMAN. THIS IS THE FIRST TIME WE MET. YOU WERE UNCONSCIOUS AND BLEEDING WHEN I FOUND YOU." Papyrus looked down at the floor as he rubbed his hands together.</p><p>"we met right before Paps found you. You told me your name then, but i don't know anything about you, kid. sorry." He watches them place their hand above their soul which he figures must be in pain, as they hold back their tears. Their stomach cries out in hunger and his brother and he can't help but look at them.</p><p>"I'm sorry," they say sheepishly, " I guess I'm a bit hungry." Papyrus' eye sockets seem to grow with glee after the human says that.</p><p>"WONDERFUL! I HAVE ALREADY PREPARED SOME OF MY BEST SPAGHETTI FOR YOU. COME, HUMAN! LET US HEAD TO THE KITCHEN!" Papyrus picks the human up and runs out of the room undoubtably headed towards the kitchen to feed them.</p><p>'so will the kid recall any of their memories or will i be stuck will unanswered questions?' </p><p>"GO ON, HUMAN! TRY MY AMAZING CULINARY TREAT I MADE FOR YOU, THEN YOU MAY BEGIN TO SHOWER ME WITH PRAISE OF IT."  He could hear his brother from inside his room, trying to get the human to eat. Who no doubt, was trying to figure out if it was edible or not the first place. He shortcuts to the kitchen and grabs the last plate on the counter, and heads to the doorway while joking,</p><p>"my bro's food can be im-pasta-ible to resist once you've eaten it." He can see you grin at his pun as he goes and sits down at the only available spot on the couch.</p><p>"SANS, DO NOT RUIN THIS MOMENT FOR THE HUMAN WITH YOUR AWFUL PUNS!"</p><p>"sound like i noddle try harder." He winks at them, and they snicker. He can't help as his grin grows, as he continues, "cuz i'm feeling saucy." They break out into full-blown laughter and Papyrus jumps up.</p><p>"NYEH! STOP IT! HUMAN DON'T ENCOURAGE HIM!"</p><p>"But, " they choke out through the laughter, " I’m not stroganoff to beat him." Sans can't help himself as he bellows out in laughter, while his brother wears the face of heartbreak at the human's pun. The humans face turns red and they seem to struggle for breath as they continue to laugh. Once they calmed down enough to breathe, they began to apologize, "I'm sorry Papyrus." They placed their left hand on Papyrus' humerus. "I don't know what came over me, but I felt like I needed that." They looked at him with regret in their eyes.</p><p>"VERY WELL, HUMAN. I FORGIVE YOU. FOR I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, AM A VERY FORGIVING PERSON." Sans calms himself down and wipes the tears from his eye sockets.</p><p>"that's what make you so cool, bro." The human makes a strange noise and proceeds to hit their fist against their sternum.</p><p>"AH, HUMAN. WHAT DO YOU THINK?"</p><p>'oh boy, the poor kid.' They suddenly stand and Sans stands up right after them, but they started to fall from the sudden motion. He easily catches them with his left hand while holding his plate in his right. He had no time to react, as they threw up all over themselves, their plate and him. He used his magic to set his plate down on the table next to his pet rock, as he picked the human up and hurried to the bathroom.</p><p>He placed them next to the toilet, and they lifted the lid continuing to empty out the stomach. While they proceed to do so, he pulls off his turtleneck and throws it in the sink rinsing it with water to get off the food. His brother comes the door with a glass of water for the human, and the human uses it to rinse off their mouth after they finish emptying their stomach. Tears then begin to stream down their face and they apologize,</p><p>"I'm so sorry. I...I did...*hic* didn't... *hic* mean too."</p><p>"is ok, kid. we know you didn't. now why don't we get you a bath to clean yourself off?" He implored filling up the tub. 'who would want to do that willingly? It looks horrible, and the smell.' He teleported his shirt to the wash machine to be washed later.</p><p>"But I don't have any clothes?" they retort.</p><p>Sans eye lights shrink and he turns toward Papyrus. 'duh,' he mentally slapped himself, 'course the kid wouldn't have any extra clothes to wear.'"mind getting the tub for them while i find them some clothes?" He then heads out the bathroom door, as his brother heads in. Using a shortcut, he goes to his room and digs through his dresser to find some clothes. He gets them a white T-shirt and a pair of his basketball shorts, then pauses as he realizes he has no undergarments for them. He glances over at their backpack and begins to open it to see if he can find anything, when he hears his brother holler his name worryingly. He shortcuts back to the bathroom super worried, and the human jolts in shock from his sudden appearance.</p><p>"what the matter?!"</p><p>"THE HUMAN SAYS THEY MIGHT BE SICK! WHAT SHOULD WE DO?!" It takes a second for his brother's words to register. </p><p>'they might be sick? oh, ok.' He remembers a time when the other kid got sick and knows that it isn't life-threatening. This calms him down and he shuts off the water to the tub after noticing it was full enough."don't worry, Paps. i'll get them something, and in the meantime you can get them some pillows and covers so they can sleep on the couch. kid, i'll leave these clothes on the back of the toilet. there's a towel on the hanger. just holler if you need something."He and his brother leave the bathroom, and shut the door so the human can have privacy.</p><p>"Brother, Are You Sure The Human Will Be Ok?The King's Human Child Was Said To Have Gotten Sick And Died." Papyrus used his lower voice to prevent the human from hearing. "They Seemed So Scared Of Dying Before."</p><p>"they'll be fine, bro. humans don't normally die from being sick unless it's real bad, and they don't look to bad. just get the couch set up for them to sleep on for them, and i'll get them medicine that will make them get better." Sans reassured his brother, before he took a shortcut to the store. He browsed through the aisles until he came on the medicine, then look for one that he knew the human would be able to take.</p><p>Once he found one, he took it to the front, grabbing a can of soup along the way for the human to eat once they woke up. As he places the items down on the counter to pay, Cindy shop owner asks him,</p><p>"Papyrus isn't sick is he? He seemed fine before when he came through for his rounds?"</p><p>"yeah, he's fine. Just grabbing some medicine in case anything happens, you know?" She nods her head and proceeds tell him how much he owes. He pays her and gives her a wave of his hand for shortcuts back to his kitchen. He places the can of soup in one of the cabinets, before using his magic grab a glass of water for the human to take the medicine with. He then shortcuts to the small desk when his quantum physics book lies and puts down the glass of water in the medicine. About this time he hears the human call out for his brother. He walks over as his brother tells the human,</p><p>"OH, NO WORRIES! I SHALL TAKE THEM AND CLEAN THEM." Then grabs the dirty clothes from humans arms and leaves to go to the laundry room. Sans then shows up in the doorway and he picks the human up bridal style. They go to open their mouth to ask him why.</p><p>"wouldn't want you to have another nasty fall." He tells them winking, and watches them begin to blush once more. He lays them on the couch that his brother has prepared, and covers them up with the two covers his brother put there. He then hands them the pills and the glass of water. "it's some sickness medicine. it might make you a bit drowsy, but the sleep should help you recover." They nod and put the pills in their mouth along with some of the water. He watches the human take the pills, and takes back the glass of water as they fall asleep.</p><p>His brother returns from the laundry room, and looks down at the sleeping human. Papyrus then disappears into the kitchen, leaving Sans alone with the human. Sans grabs his plate of uneaten spaghetti and heads the kitchen. He sees his brother staring down at his own plate not making a move to eat it. "not to hungry after that, bro? i know i can't stomach it."</p><p>"SANS! THIS IS NO TIME FOR PUNS! EVEN IF I AGREE THAT I CAN'T REALLY EAT AT THIS TIME." Papyrus scoops his food into a container he pulled out from under the counter. He then puts the container into the fridge with the rest, before washing the plate off and returning it to the clean dishes section. " NOW I SHALL GO ABOUT WASH THE BATHROOM FROM THE MESS THE HUMAN MADE." He left the kitchen with a few cleaning supplies that he gathered.</p><p>Sans teleported his leftover food into the lava of Hotland, before placing his dishes in the sink. He took a shortcut to his room to take a nap while he waited for his clothes to finish, so he could take a shower. He awoke later, as his brother  threw his clean clothes at him.</p><p>"thanks, bro. you're the coolest."</p><p>"THE BATHROOM IS CLEAN AND I HAVE ALREADY CLEANED MYSELF. NOW I SHALL WATCH SOME METTATON UNTIL YOU FINISH YOU'RE BATH, AND CAN THEN READ ME MY BEDTIME STORY."</p><p>"thanks, bro. be done soon." Sans teleports to the bathroom with some of his clothes and took a quick shower to wash off any spaghetti and the human's stomach fluids that could be left on him. He changes into his clean clothes and teleports his dirty ones to the laundry room. He left the bathroom and began to proceed up the stairs to his brother's room, as his brother turned off the TV and followed after him. Papyrus laid down in his bed as Sans went over to the books.</p><p>"I WANT TO HEAR PEEK-A-BOO WITH FLUFFYBUNNY TONIGHT."</p><p>" alrighty, Paps. anything for the world's coolest."<br/>Sans pulled out the same book for his brother's bedtime story, pull the computer chair close to his brother's bed, and began reading. Once his brother fell asleep, he put the book and chair back up. He made sure to turn the light off as he left and headed to his own room. He glanced over the balcony and saw the human still fast asleep on the couch. He got into his room and shut the door, and began to fall upon his bed when he noticed the human's backpack. He walked over to it and opened it up. He then poured all the contents onto his floor.</p><p>'sleeping bag. water bottle. tarp. metal stakes. a water filter system. some jerky. some rope. a hammock. what was this human doing? planning to camp out to hide from monsters?' His hand hit a strange object and he picked it up. 'what's this? there's a button strap on it.' As he pops the button open and grabs the top of it, it comes out and his eye lights go out before his left one blazes blue and yellow. 'why do they have one of these?!' The color of left eye light reflecting on the blade.</p><p>As Sans goes to his bedroom window, and he prepares to throw it as far as he can. He stops and thinks for a minute, 'i can't just throw it away. if they get their memory back, they'll wonder where it went. plus who's say they won't find it somehow if i throw it out. no i should put it away in my lab so they can't get it, but if they get back their memory i'll still be able to give it back if i need to.' He teleports it to his basement, and puts back the rest of the items into the human's backpack. Then falls back on his bed to try and sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Waking up for breakfast</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Making and having breakfast with the two skeletons.</p><p>Sans waking up to a different breakfast.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry it took a few days was babysitting this weekend and had my system delete the first writing of the chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Reader POV</p><p>You awake to the sound of pots and pans being moved. You rub the sleep from your eyes and blink a few times to focus. You stare at a your surroundings that you can't recognize, as you quickly bolt upright. You get a bit dizzy from the sudden movement. The you remember that you were at a house with two skeletons, and that you had amnesia. You decide to get up and use the restroom. Afterwords, you go to the kitchen. You find Papyrus getting a bunch of things from under the counter.</p><p>"Hey, what are you doing?" You ask as Papyrus jumps back with his hand over his chest.</p><p>"HUMAN, DON'T SNEAK UP ON ME LIKE THAT!" He breathes a sigh of relief and continues, "BUT IF YOU MUST KNOW. I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, AM PREPARING BREAKFAST SPAGHETTI." Your stomach churns at the thought of the spaghetti you had tried last night.</p><p>'I can't handle trying to eat that again.' "Um, Papyrus. Spaghetti isn't really a breakfast food. Why don't we fix something else instead?" Papyrus looks down at the floor and places his hands behind his back.</p><p>"SPAGHETTI IS THE ONLY THING I KNOW HOW TO COOK. I HAVEN'T LEARNED ANYTHING ELSE YET." </p><p>'There's no way I'll survive if that's all we have to eat.' You retort. "Oh, well in that case. How about we cook together and I show you all the recipes I know? Does that sound like a great idea?" His eye lights grow wide and he picks you up in a bear hug and begins spin around, cutting off your air supply. "Papyrus! Please let me down! I need to breathe!" You wheeze. He quickly stops and releases you, and you fall to the ground trying to stay standing.</p><p>"OH! I'M SO SORRY, HUMAN! I FORGOT THAT UNLIKE MY BROTHER OR UNDYNE, YOU CANNOT HANDLE THE FULL POWER OF MY AMAZING HUGS. PLEASE FORGIVE ME." He slowly looks down at you with puppy dog eyes. You swear you can almost see the literal ears lying flat against his skull and tail between his legs in sadness. You place your hand on his radius and tell him,</p><p>"It's alright, just remember to be a bit easier next time. The spinning was kind of fun." He softly smiles and nods. "Now, I never heard a yes or no to my question."</p><p>"YES! OH, PLEASE YES! THEN I CAN SHOW UNDYNE HOW GREAT OF A COOK I AM AND MAYBE SHE'LL LET ME INTO THE ROYAL GUARD!" He shouts excitingly as he begins to jump up and down, which shakes the whole house. A large thud is heard from up above you, and Papyrus stops.</p><p>"Umm... What was that?"</p><p>"WHAT WAS WHAT, HUMAN?"</p><p>"That noise." You point up. He looks up then back down at you.</p><p>"OH, THAT WAS JUST MY LAZYBONES OF A BROTHER FALLING OUT OF BED. HE'LL BE FINE. HE WILL MORE THAN LIKELY FALL BACK ALSEEP ON THE FLOOR." He waves the question off, before grabbing your hands and leaning down in your face. "SO WHAT ALL DO WE NEED FOR OUR FIRST COOKING LESSON?" You thought about a few of the different breakfast recipes that you knew.</p><p>"How about we make flapjacks? I know how to make them from scratch, and we only need three ingredients."</p><p>"THAT SOUNDS LIKE A GREAT FIRST COOKING LESSON!"</p><p>"Alright, we need flour, milk, and oil. For the utensils, we will need a mixing bowl, a spoon, a pan, and a spatula." Papyrus goes around you and grabs all the things you were naming while you were speaking. You make a small amount of batter first to show him how it was done, then let him make the rest. You add a little oil to the pan before you set it on the stove, explaining that it would help keep the flapjacks from sticking. You instruct Papyrus on the amount of batter need per flapjack and let him pour it in. He goes to turn on the stove as you go and grab him the spatula. You suddenly feel a fire on your back. You turn to see the stove with a blazing flame on it in front of Papyrus. You jump into action and cut the stove off killing the flames.</p><p>"HUMAN, WHY DO YOU DO THAT? I WAS COOKING WITH THE FLAMES OF PASSION LIKE UNDYNE TAUGHT ME!" He asked confused.</p><p>'Mental note to self- never leave Papyrus alone with the stove.' "Oh, well... We humans don't use flames of passion to cook. We use... Umm... The... Flames of our hearts?" You try to think up a excuse.</p><p>"THE FLAMES OF YOUR HEARTS?"</p><p>"Yeah, you know." You use your hands to make a heart shape and place it above your chest. "Our hearts."</p><p>"OH, HUMAN. YOU MEAN THE PASSION OF YOUR SOUL! WELL, I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, HAVE PLENTY OF PASSION IN MY SOUL!"</p><p>'The soul, huh? I really wish he'd quit calling me human.' You dump out the burned batter and get the pan ready for Papyrus' second attempt. You set the stove top to the right temperature and state, "This is the temperature the stove should be on for cooking flapjacks. Also, do you mind calling me Y/N? Doing so may help me get my memories back faster."</p><p>"OH, OF COURSE, HUMAN Y/N!" </p><p>'Well, I guess I'll take what I can get.' You hand him the spatula and continue to instruct him on the timing of flipping the flapjacks over. Once Papyrus has finished making enough for three people, you set up the plates and table while he goes to awaken his brother. You can hear him hit the door and holler at Sans to get up as you tidy up the stove a bit so cleaning up after breakfast will be easier. You jump back startled as Sans just appears next to you and grabs a plate.</p><p>"sorry about that, kid." He joked. "hope i didn't scare you out of your skin." He gives you a wink and you can't help but snicker back.</p><p>"SANS IT IS MUCH TOO EARLY FOR YOUR PUNS!" Papyrus bellows as he returns to the kitchen.</p><p>"I'd match you brothers if that was the case." They both raise a bone brow at that. You turn and grab the other two plates, and hand one to Papyrus. Everyone heads to the dining table and sets down in one of the chairs. "Why do you have three chairs at your dining table?"</p><p>"THAT IS IN CASE MY FRIEND, UNDYNE, SHOWS UP, AND EATS WITH US, HUMAN Y/N." You nod and put butter and syrup on your flapjacks, then watch the brothers do the same. You cut a bite out of yours and try it. You hum in satisfaction as they are fluffy and soft. You noticed both skeletons are just staring at you.</p><p>"Umm, you guys gonna eat?" You feel a bit of heat rise to your face and turn your attention back to your flapjacks. You hear the two start to eat their own servings. </p><p>"WOWIE! HUMAN Y/N, THIS IS GREAT! WELL, NOT AS GREAT AS MY SPAGHETTI BUT STILL GREAT."</p><p>"yeah, kid. i'd say they turned out well."</p><p>"Thanks, but Papyrus is doing a great job learning." You finish up your food and grab your plate to take it to the sink, until you get to the sink that is. 'How did I forget the sink is made for giants?' You feel the plate slide upwards out of your hands and Papyrus grabs it from you and begins to wash all the dishes. "Can I help you with anything?"</p><p>"NO, HUMAN Y/N. THANK YOU, BUT YOU SHOULD BE RESTING. YOU ARE SICK, YES?" You think back to yesterday and how bad you felt. After doing a mental check list on how you feel, you reply,</p><p>"Thanks for your concern, Papyrus, but I am feeling much better now."</p><p>"REALLY, HUMAN Y/N? DOES THAT MEAN YOU CAN PARTICIPATE IN PUZZLES TODAY?"</p><p>"Huh? Uh, I guess?"</p><p>"WONDERFUL! ONCE I AM DONE CLEANING WE WILL HEAD OUT!"</p><p>"Wait. Are the puzzles outside? Because if that's the case, I will need some warmer clothes to wear or I'll just get sick again."</p><p>"IS THAT TRUE? WELL THEN. SANS, YOU SHALL HELP HUMAN Y/N GET READY FOR GOING OUTSIDE WHILE I FINISH CLEANING." </p><p>"sure thing, bro. come on kid, laundry room is this way." Sans leads you there and you find your clothes hanging in there. He also hands you a large white turtleneck sweater, before finding a blue jacket and holding it out to you. "that's my only one, so take care of it." You nod and place the jacket on the pile of clothes you plan to change into. " by the way, kiddo. you sure you feeling okay? Paps was super worried when you were sick."</p><p>"Thanks to the medicine you brought me, I feel great. So I should be fine." He nods and heads back to the kitchen, while you head to the bathroom and change. Papyrus is standing by a door in the living room when you get out.</p><p>"GREAT, HUMAN Y/N. MY BROTHER HAS ALREADY HEADED OUT FOR HIS SENTRY DUTY. NOW LET US BE OFF!" He opens the door and ushers you outside before closing and locking the door.</p><p>SANS POV</p><p>Sans awoke as he hit the floor. The whole house shook for a bit before everything settled back down. He had just fallen back asleep before thanks to his nightmares keeping him up most of the night, and was in no mood to move himself back up onto his bed. He let his eyelids fall back down as he tried to let sleep overtake him again. The next time he awoke, it was to his brother kicking open his door and hollering at him to wake up.</p><p>"BROTHER, YOU LAZYBONES. IT IS TIME TO GET UP AND EAT BREAKFAST! YOU DON'T WANT TO BE LATE FOR YOUR SENTRY DUTY!" Sans felt Papyrus pick him up and shake him. Sans opened his left eyelid and looked at his brother as a new scent filled his nose. It made his mouth begin to water with magic and his tongue began to form.</p><p>"hey, Paps? What did you cook for breakfast?"</p><p>"OH, YES! HUMAN Y/N HAS BEEN KIND ENOUGH TO TEACH ME NEW RECIPES! THIS MORNING THEY SHOWED ME HOW TO MAKE A FOOD THEY CALL FLAPJACKS. WE MADE IT USING THE PASSION OF OUR SOULS! JUST LIKE HUMANS ON THE SURFACE DO!" Papyrus placed Sans back down on the floor. Sans used a shortcut to get to the kitchen and grabs a plate as the human jumps back from him startled. </p><p>'They don't scream too much when I just appear.' "sorry about that, kid." He joked. "hope i didn't scare you out of your skin." They snicker at his pun as his brother returns to the kitchen and bellows,</p><p>"SANS IT IS MUCH TOO EARLY FOR YOUR PUNS!"</p><p>"I'd match you brothers if that was the case." Sans and his brother rose a bone brow at the human.</p><p>'what do they mean they'd match us? The human grabs the two last plates from the counter and hands one to Papyrus. Sans follows as the others go to set down at the table. Sans and his brother take their usual seats across from each other while the human takes the one in between them.</p><p>"Why do you have three chairs at your dining table?</p><p>"THAT IS IN CASE MY FRIEND, UNDYNE, SHOWS UP AND EATS WITH US, HUMAN Y/N." The human nods at his brother's answer, then puts butter and syrup on their flabjacks. Sans and his brother mimic the human as they have never eaten this and didn't want to tell the human that. After cutting a small bite off, the human eats it and hums. Sans finds himself staring at them when they look up at him.</p><p>"Umm, you guys gonna eat?" The human's cheeks begin to turn a bit red and turns their attention to their food.</p><p>'Y/N looks so cute when they blush, and the way they hummed. adorable. wait, no. stop it, Sans. you know nothing about this human. stop getting attached.' Sans undid the magic that made his tongue and began to eat his food.</p><p>"WOWIE! HUMAN Y/N, THIS IS GREAT! WELL, NOT AS GREAT AS MY SPAGHETTI BUT STILL GREAT."</p><p>"yeah, kid. i'd say they turned out well."</p><p>"Thanks, but Papyrus is doing a great job learning." The human grabs their plate as they finish and head to the sink before stopping and looking up. Papyrus also gets up grabbing Sans and his plate before taking the humans. He then began to wash the dishes."Can I help you with anything?"</p><p>"NO, HUMAN Y/N. THANK YOU, BUT YOU SHOULD BE RESTING. YOU ARE SICK, YES?" The human seems to think about it for a little bit.</p><p>"Thanks for your concern, Papyrus, but I am feeling much better now."</p><p>"REALLY, HUMAN Y/N? DOES THAT MEAN YOU CAN PARTICIPATE IN PUZZLES TODAY?"</p><p>"Huh? Uh, I guess?"</p><p>"WONDERFUL! ONCE I AM DONE CLEANING WE WILL HEAD OUT!"</p><p>"Wait. Are the puzzles outside? Because if that's the case, I will need some warmer clothes to wear or I'll just get sick again."</p><p>"IS THAT TRUE? WELL THEN. SANS, YOU SHALL HELP HUMAN Y/N GET READY FOR GOING OUTSIDE WHILE I FINISH CLEANING." </p><p>"sure thing, bro. come on kid, laundry room is this way." Sans gets up from the table and leads them to laundry room where Papyrus has hung their clean colthes to dry. As they grab their clothes, Sans hands them one of his clean white trutleneck sweaters. Then finds his blue jacket, and holds it out to them. "that's my only one, so take care of it." They nod and place the jacket on the pile of clothes they where holding to change into. " by the way, kiddo. you sure you feeling okay? Paps was super worried when you were sick." </p><p>"Thanks to the medicine you brought me, I feel great. So I should be fine." He nods the heads back into the kitchen, while they head to get changed.</p><p>"hey, Paps. i'm gonna head out to my station. call me if you need anything, k?"</p><p>"OF COURSE, BROTHER. I'LL MAKE MY ROUNDS WITH THE HUMAN BEFORE I HAVE THEM DO THE PUZZLES SO I CAN CAPTURE THEM."  Sand shortcuts to his station and makes his way to the ruin door. He knocks twice and waits. A few moments later he hears, </p><p>"Who's there?" He smiles and begins his joke.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. A day of learning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Papyrus shows you around Showdin and you learn more at where you're at.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The character height is based on mine. 5 '4 or 163 cm</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Reader POV</p><p>You have a hard time keeping up with Papyrus, as his tall legs and high energy levels seem to keep him far ahead of you. Papyrus is kind enough to make sure you can see him at all times as you follow him thru the snow filled town. </p><p>"COME, HUMAN Y/N. WE MUST FIRST DO MY ROUNDS. THEN AFTER WE RECALIBATE THE PUZZLES, YOU MAY PROCEED TO CHALLENGE THEM."</p><p>"What all does your rounds include?"</p><p>"MOST OF SNOWDIN AND THE PATH TO THE RUINS, UP UNTIL MY BROTHER'S STATION ANYWAYS. THE PUZZLES ARE ALONG THE PATH." </p><p>"Oh. I see. Well, can you tell me about Snowdin as we do your rounds? I'd love to know about the place I am staying at." 'Plus it may help with my memories. I feel that I really need them.'</p><p>"WHAT A WONDERFUL IDEA! COME I'LL TELL YOU EVERYTHING I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, KNOW." He grabs your hand and drags you along as he goes about to show and explain the town to you. "STARTING HERE, WE HAVE OUR HOUSE. IT IS THE LAST ONE ON THE WAY TO WATERFALL."</p><p>"Waterfall?"</p><p>"YES, WATERFALL IS THE NEXT AREA OF THE UNDERGROUND. UNDYNE LIVES THERE." As you begin to pass the two mail boxes, Papyrus sighs heavily. "I'VE TOLD THAT LAZY BROTHER OF MINE A HUNDRED TIMES TO CLEAN OUT HIS MAIL BOX. MINE IS THE CLEAN ONE NEXT TO IT. IF YOU PLAN ON WRITING US, YOU SHOULD SEND IT TO ME. I DOUBT WE WOULD EVER SEE IT OTHERWISE." </p><p>"I keep that in mind." You giggle at the thought of Sans digging through the overflowing mail just to find a single letter. "Hey, is there a lot of humans in the underground?" Papyrus stops and turns to you.</p><p>"NO. YOU'RE THE FIRST HUMAN I'VE EVER SEEN."</p><p>"Wait, then is it safe for me to be out and about? I won't get attacked or kidnapped, right?"</p><p>"OF COURSE IT IS SAFE! MOST PEOPLE LIKE ME DON'T KNOW WHAT A HUMAN LOOKS LIKE. I ONLY KNEW YOU WERE A HUMAN THANKS TO MY BROTHER."</p><p>"So, your brother has met a human before?"</p><p>"I AM NOT SURE, HUMAN Y/N. I'LL ASK HIM THE NEXT TIME WE SEE HIM."</p><p>"Umm... Maybe it would be a good idea if you didn't call me human?"</p><p>"HUH? REALLY? IF YOU SAY SO. ANYHOW, LET US CONTINUE. ALL THIS TALK IS MAKING ME RUN BEHIND." Papyrus turns back pulling you and you fight to keep up to his speed as he starts walking again. "THIS BUILDING HERE IS THE LIBRARY." You notice the building is labled Librarby as he pulls you inside. "HELLO EVERYONE! IS THERE ANY PROBLEMS THAT YOU HAVE TAKEN NOTICE OF?"</p><p>"Hello, Papyrus. There's nothing new happening around here." A lizard monster from behind a desk replies, not even looking up. You note a few other monsters at a table looking at Papyrus and you.</p><p>"VERY WELL. PLEASE REPORT AN ISSUES TO ME, THE GREAT PAPYRUS." You wave goodbye as Papyrus pulls you back out into the snow, and the monsters at the table wave back before turning to each other to talk. 'Something tells me that thery're gonna be talking about me and Papyrus. I sure him holding my hand and dragging me around must look strange to some.' You begin to blush at the thought and duck your head into the jacket as much as you can.</p><p>"THIS WAY LEADS TO THE HOUSING AREA." Papyrus takes no notice of your embarrassment and continues to drag you along. "THIS IS A BUILDING THAT DIGS UP BLOCKS OF ICE FOR ICE WOLF TO THROW INTO THE RIVER."</p><p>"Why does he throw them into the river?" You inquire interrupting him.</p><p>"Well there, stranger, this river is needed to keep the core cool. So in order for it to stay cold enough before it reaches the core, I need to throw blocks of ice into the river." Ice wolf stated turning his head toward you as he continued to throw into the river. "Hey there, Papyrus. Only new thing I've seen is the stranger you're with."</p><p>"OH, THIS IS Y/N. I AM SHOWING THEM AROUND TOWN DURING MY ROUNDS." Ice wolf nods and turns back to his job. You and Papyrus keep moving as you come to the side of the river. You spot a person wearing a cloak on a wooden boat. The look reminds you of the tales of the ferryman on the Rivers Styx. "THIS HERE IS THE RIVERPERSON! THEY CAN TAKE YOU TO WATERFALL AND EVEN HOTLAND ON THEIR BOAT!"</p><p>"Tra la la. What's my name?... It doesn't really matter..." The riverperson sings.</p><p>"THEY ALWAYS SPEAK IN SUCH RIDDLES." Papyrus pulls you back toward where you had come from and takes you past a few houses. "THIS IS WHERE MOST OF SNOWDIN'S RESIDENTS LIVE." He waves enthusiastically at everyone he sees. You pull the hood of Sans' jacket over your head as you bet you must look like a tomato by now. As you both come to what you assume is the main steet of the town, Papyrus turns right and pulls you up to the first building you come across. It has a sign that reads Grillby's and an open sign in the window.</p><p>"THIS HERE IS GRILLBY'S. IT IS NOTHING BUT A AWFUL GREASE TRAP THAT MY BROTHER SEEMS TO LOVE GOING TO. I REFUSE TO STEP FOOT INSIDE, SO IT IS NOT PART OF MY ROUNDS." Papyrus continues the tour as he shows you the large decorated tree in the middle of town. "THIS IS THE GYFTMAS TREE. EVERY YEAR WE PLACE GIFTS FOR EACH OTHER BENEATH IT."</p><p>'Sounds like christmas. I wonder if they celebrate a lot of human holidays.'</p><p>"THIS HOUSE HERE IS MOSTLY OUR BUNNY MONSTER RESIDENTS." You stand in front of a house a little ways from Grillby's. Papyrus pulls you inside the next building that you catch the word inn above the door of. "THIS IS THE INN. BUNTY RUNS IT WHILE HER SISTER BUNNEE RUNS THE SHOP NEXT DOOR. BUNTY'S KID BUNBUN IS USUALLY FOUND HANGING OUT HERE WITH THEIR MOM."</p><p>"Good morning, Papyrus. No one new has stayed at the inn." Bunty tells him. He nods and thanks her before taking you to the shop next door. Like the inn it says shop above it's door. </p><p>"Hiya, Papyrus! Word around town is that you've got a new face traveling with you on your rounds this morning." Bunnee leans over the counter propping her head on her hands. "Mind introducing them to me?"</p><p>"NOT AT ALL, BUNNEE! THIS IS Y/N. I AM GIVING THEM A TOUR OF THE TOWN DURING MY ROUNDS, BECAUSE THEY ASKED."</p><p>"Y/N, huh? Well it's nice to meet ya. You plan on staying in Snowdin for long?" The sudden question catches you off guard.</p><p>"Huh? Well, I never really thought about it. I've been mostly working on getting my memory back." You blurt out. 'Wait. The skeletons didn't seem to understand memory loss. Will she?'</p><p>"Uh, huh. Well if you do plan on staying, my shop has most everything you could need and my sister runs an inn if you ever need a place to stay. Well, unless you already found a place." She gives you a knowing smile and you feel your face burn.</p><p>"Th...Thanks, I... I'll keep that in mind." You stutter and go to leave, pulling Papyrus who still has his hand in yours.</p><p>"Y/N, ARE YOU OK?" He questions you as soon as you get outside.</p><p>"I'm fine, just feeling a little overheated."  You try to pull your hand from his, but he just tightens his grip. He pulls you up to him and places his other hand on your forehead. "Papyrus?"</p><p>"YOU FEEL HOT AGAIN. ARE YOU GETTING SICK?" You feel you face burn hotter and you pull his other hand from your forehead.</p><p>"No, No, Papyrus. I am fine. I promise. Let's just keep going. Please? Also you know, you don't have to hold my hand." You turn away from him to hide your embarrassment.</p><p>"DO YOU NOT LIKE HOLDING MY HAND, Y/N?" You can hear the sadness in his voice and depate on whether or not you should look at him. "Are You Unhappy With Me?" He almost whispers and you can't help yourself. You turn to him and see orange tears building in his eyes.</p><p>'Great job, Y/N. You're gonna make him cry. i hope you feel good about yourself.' You chastise yourself. "No, that's not it at all, Papyrus. I don't mind holding your hand at all. It's just..." You look down at the snow.</p><p>"JUST WHAT, Y/N?"</p><p>"Normally when two people hold hands together and walk, it's because they are a couple."</p><p>"A COUPLE?"</p><p>"Yeah, you know dating?"</p><p>"WAIT, YOU MEAN LIKE DATEMATES?"</p><p>"I guess?" 'Must be a monster term.' You glance up at him and see orange brightly dust his face, as he turns his head from you.</p><p>"I SEE. THAT EXPLAINS WHY EVERYONE WAS ACTING DIFFERENT. I KNOW IT IS A BIT LATE FOR ME TO ASK, BUT WOULD YOU MIND HOLDING MY HAND FOR A BIT LONGER?" You feel bad about how you had almost hurt his feelings, so you just nod your head. You see a smile spread upon his face as he takes the lead. "NEXT WE SHALL HEAD FOR THE PUZZLES. SADLY, WE WILL NEED TO RECALIBRATE THEM BEFORE YOU CAN ATTEMPT THEM. IT IS ONE OF THE FEW THINGS THAT MAKES THE SNOW ANNOYING." You smile and allow him to pull you as he goes on about the puzzles. He stops as you both come across a long bridge and pulls out a remote. He pushes a small button on it and out of nowherea spiky ball tethered by chains, two spears, a dog, an oil drum fire pit, and a cannon show up.</p><p>"THIS IS CALLED THE GAUNTLET OF DEADLY TERROR! IT IS ONE OF THE LAST PUZZLES TO BEFUDDLE A HUMAN ON THEIR WAY TO SNOWDIN." </p><p>'Deadly is right. Does he think that most humans are immortal or something?' You look at the bridge hesitantly. "Uh, Papyrus. Where is the puzzle part to this?" You turn to look at him.</p><p>"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, Y/N? THE PUZZLE IS TO FIGURE OUT HOW TO GET PAST THE GAUNTLET."</p><p>'They made a death trap. For humans.' Papyrus stood proud as he webt head toward the bridge. "Papyrus, wait!" He turned back to you confused as to the worry in your voice. "I don't really trust the bridge with all those weapons pointed at it."</p><p>"WORRY NOT! THIS BRIDGE LOOKS DANGEROUS, BUT IT'S VERY STABLE. IN FACT, IT'S JUST A ROCK FORMATION I PAINTED OVER. I THINK IT LOOKS MORE DRAMATIC THAT WAY. I ADDED THE ROPE, TOO." You couldn't believe your ears. So you slowly step up to the bridge and feel around to see if it was true. Papyrus grabs your hand and guides it to the painted part of the formation. You gasp as your hand touches the rocks.</p><p>"Amazing," you murmur before you turn and speak to him. "Papyrus, you did all this? By yourself?"</p><p>"WELL, MY BROTHER HELPED ME GET THE PAINT FOR IT, BUT I DID MOST OF IT." </p><p>"Oh my god, Papyrus! That's just amazing! I wish I could of seen you work on it. The before and after photos would have been awsome."</p><p>"NYEH HEH HEH! OF COURSE IT IS, Y/N. THIS IS NORMAL FOR THE AMAZING GREAT PAPYRUS!" He poses with his scarf somehow blowing like a cape in the nonexistent wind.</p><p>'I wish I had a camera for that.' You go to step on the rock formation when you see the gauntlet is still ready to go. "Hey, Papyrus? You know that most humans can't survive the things on this puzzle, right?"</p><p>"REALLY? ARE YOU SURE? IT WAS MADE FOR HUMANS AFTERALL."</p><p>"Papyrus, just the thought of how many ways I could die from that makes me worry. Please, don't tell me you want me to test it." You give what you hope is your best puppy dog eyes as you look up to him. He blushes and looks away from you.</p><p>"IF IT REALLY IS THAT UPSETTING FOR YOU I GUESS WE CAN SKIP IT."</p><p>"Oh, thank you, Papyrus!" You hug him around his chest. Holding on to him like this you can tell he is over a foot taller than you. His blush deepens before you pull away, and he hits another button on his remote to disperse the gauntlet of deadly terror. He leads you to the next puzzle.</p><p>"THE IS THE MULTICOLOR TILE PUZZLE! IT WAS MADE BY THE GREAT DR.ALPYS." He begins looking over the control panel.</p><p>"Great Dr.Alpys?" Finding no issues he continues on to the tiles himself.</p><p>"SHE IS THE ROYAL SCIENTIST. SHE MADE THE AMAZING METTATON!" Seeming to have found something wrong with one of the tiles, he goes the control panel and grabs a toolkit from behind it.</p><p>"Mettaton?" Papyrus seems shocked at that and turns to face you.</p><p>"YOU HAVE NEVER HEARD OF THE GREAT METTATON? WE MUST FIX THIS IMMEDIATELY!"</p><p>"Umm... I not sure if I have. One thing about losing your memory."</p><p>"OH... OF COURSE, I FORGOT. BUT IF YOU DID KNOW OF HIM, MAYBE WATCHING SOME OF HIS SHOWS COULD GET YOUR MEMORY BACK!"</p><p>"Yeah, sure. I'm up for that!" He returned his attention to the tile. Once done repairing it, he put back the toolkit. He then grabs your hand and pulls you toward the next set of puzzles. </p><p>"THESE PUZZLES CHANGE SHAPE AND ALL THE TILES MUST SHOW AN O TO PASS. WE MUST MAKE SURE THEY CHANGE FROM X TO O THEN LASTLY TO A TRIANGLE." You help Papyrus make sure the puzzles are working the way he wants and he resets them as you head to the next one. He makes sure there are snowballs covering a spot on the ground, that he explains to you.</p><p>"THESE SNOWBALLS COVER UP A HIDDEN MAP, THAT WILL THE HUMAN TO A HIDDEN SWITCH THAT DISARMS THE SPIKES THAT BLOCK THE WAY FORWARD." He then takes you to check the hidden switch to make sure it's also working properly. You both continue along the path, until you reach an empty area. "THIS IS WERE MY BROTHER'S PUZZLE IS SUPPOSED TO BE; HOWEVER, HE HAS YET TO RECALIBRATE ANY OF THEM." He drags you to the next area and leads you through what appears to be an invisible maze, before letting go of your hand. "THIS IS THE INVISIBLE ELETRICITY MAZE."</p><p>"Umm, how high is the voltage?"</p><p>"A MERE SIXTY VOLTS. WHY?"</p><p>"Simple, human can die from anything above a hundred volts."</p><p>"I SEE." Papyrus holds an orb and touchs the maze, causing him to get zapped. You cry out in surprise, and he merely smiles and gives you a thumbs up. You then give a sigh of relief. "COME NOW, Y/N. LET US GO MEET UP WITH MY BROTHER AND HEAD BACK ALLOWING YOU TO TRY YOUR HAND AT THE PUZZLES." You smile back and grab his hand as he leads you onward toward his brother's station.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The voltage is a true fact. Anything over 100 volts is likely to kill.</p><p>Thanks to everyone for the kudos!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. A not so average day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sans starts with jokes, but the lady behind the door can tell something is up.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>F/C- favorite color</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sans POV</p><p>"june." Sans replied to the lady behind the door.</p><p>"June who?"</p><p>"june know how long I've been knocking out here?" She laughs and he starts the next one.</p><p>"knock, knock."</p><p>"Who's there?"</p><p>"lena."</p><p>"Lena who?"</p><p>"lena a little closer, and i'll tell you another joke." He can hear her laugh so well it's like she is right next to him, but her next words catch him off guard.</p><p>"What is the matter, my friend?"</p><p>'what does she mean? i'm just fine.' "sorry, not sure why you're asking."</p><p>"You are not laughing as brightly as usual. I am worried that something is troubling you."</p><p>'am i really not acting ok? i mean the human is bothering me with not having any answers, but i mean it's not like they can help it.' </p><p>"My friend?" Sans is pulled out of his thoughts by the old lady's concerned voice.</p><p>"knock, knock." He tries to change the subject.</p><p>"Who's there?" The lady on the other side of the Ruin's door does not sound happy.</p><p>"Candice."</p><p>"Candice who?" She sighs.</p><p>"Candice joke get any worse?" When she doesn't laugh this time, he feels his everyday grin drop.</p><p>"I don't want to force you, but you know I am more than happy to listen to your problems."</p><p>"it's nothing. really, i'm not even sure why it's bothering me."</p><p>"Maybe I can help you figure it out. If you will allow me too."</p><p>"it's just this new person showed up, and i don't know what to think of them."</p><p>"Well, how have they acted around you?"</p><p>"when we first met, they were super giddy and their E/C eyes shined with curiosity and excitement. they threw me completely off with how happy they were. they acted like meeting me was a dream come true with the biggest grin on their face." He chuckles at the memory. "i don't know what to think."</p><p>"It sounds like you enjoyed meeting them. So, what changed?"</p><p>Sans sighs as he places his head into his arms that he rests on his knee. "they kind of got hurt, and they lost that joy. their eyes are now dull and almost lifeless."</p><p>"Oh my! That sounds awful. How bad were they hurt that their soul changed so much?"</p><p>'is that what happens when a human forgets? is that what happened to Frisk? they forgot so they turned into that demon?' He shakes him head to clear his thoughts.</p><p>"My friend, are you ok?"</p><p>"yeah. sorry, got lost in my thoughts. Say lady, you know a lot about humans right?"</p><p>"..." She shuffled a bit behind the door. "I suppose I do. I was around during the war after all." Her voice was barely above a whisper.</p><p>"can humans act completely different if they lose some of their memories?"</p><p>"Why yes, most humans act upon their memories to decide how to act and respond to everything. What made you bring up such an out of the blue question?"</p><p>'how is that out of the blue? they're a human, so they came from inside the Ruins.' Sans lays the back his head against the door. "i'm surprised you're not asking about them. though i do have a question, how did they act they first met you?"</p><p>"When who met me, my friend?"</p><p>He pulls his head away and looks at the door. "you know, Y/N? the human that left the Ruins yesterday?"</p><p>He hears her scamble to get as close to the door as she can, as she cries out. "Wait, a human! Is that the new person you were speaking of earlier?" He could hear the fear in her voice. "Please tell me they are alive and well!"</p><p>"yeah, they're fine. they fell and hit their head, which seems to have caused something called amnesia. Other than that they're fine."</p><p>"Oh my, the poor dear. I wonder if I can ask a favor of you, my friend."</p><p>"don't worry. i already promised that i'd look after any human that came through this door."</p><p>"Yes, I know. Which is why I would ask that you promise to look after this human as well."</p><p>"i don't under..." She cuts him off.</p><p>"They did not come from inside the Ruins, my friend. Though I am not sure where they came from, the only path that leads to this door was locked." Sans felt his eye lights disappear as he realized that the day before when he first met the human, he never heard the Ruins' door open and close.</p><p>"then... what you're saying is..." He couldn't even finish a single sentence.</p><p>"Yes. I am afraid they came from that side of the door."</p><p>"this could mean that there is a way out besides the barrier!" His soul soared with joy at the thought as he jumps up. 'which means we won't have to deal with that demon anymore! we'll be free!'</p><p>"Well, yes. However, it could be like the place in the Ruins where humans fall down. The human, Y/N, was it? They could tell you."</p><p>"that's right. The human can tell me... except they have amneisa!" He recalls as he falls to his knees. "i know i couldn't have met them to long after they arrived."</p><p>"Really, my friend? Why do you say that?"</p><p>"the clothes they wore were not good for this weather, and they didn't seem to have any signs of having been in the snow for long."</p><p>"I see, that is great news!"</p><p>"yes. it means i should be able to look around from where we first met and find traces of where they arrived from." He got back to his feet. "sorry to end our chat today short, lady. i'll tell you if i find anything."</p><p>"Wonderful, my friend, but before you leave could you make me that promise?" She pleaded. Sans could feel himself freeze at the thought of make her another promise, when the first one had brought him so much trouble. He looks up at the roof of the cavern with his soul tugging him to do it as he sighes.</p><p>"you know, i hate make promises, but something tells me that i should. so, what the hell. i promise you, lady, i'll look after Y/N." He barely hears her thank him as he shortcuts over to the still broken stick. He thinks back to when he first spotted them staring at the stick. 'they were coming from the Ruins' door area, so maybe they came form an area on that side of this stick.' Sans looks at every area of the path, before heading to the woods. He tries to spot any place that looks disturbed or different in the snow.</p><p>He walks knowing that he may never find the place the human arrived from, but still keeps his eyes peeled. Suddenly he finds himself face planting in the snow, as he trips on something. He looks down at his feet to see a F/C duffel bag still slightly covered in a layer of snow. He pulls it up out of the snow and looks around the area. He notes some of the snow and small parts of some surrounding trees, seem to have a strange black material them. He desides to touch some of the black snow. A shiver makes it way up his spine as his hand touches it, before the substance just seems to vanish.</p><p>'what the? what was that? i should get a sample to study back at my lab.' As he looks around again, all of the black substance has mysteriously vanished the same time. 'well, what now?' He takes and makes sure he memorizes the area of the woods he's in. He looks back down at the duffel bag and pulls the strap of it over his shoulder, before taking a shortcut back to the station. Once he arrives at his station, he takes his seat and places the duffel bag on the station counter. He opens it and takes a look inside.</p><p>'a few small bags of clothes, a few bags of food, a small pillow, and... what is this?' He pulled out a strange object. It was labeled as a solar charger, but he didn't understand what it was for. He sees a clear bag with a few different items in it. One of which was a wallet. He opens it; pulls the wallet out, and then looks inside it. Sans' eye lights fall on a card with a photo. 'this bag must belong to the human. is that how they spell their name?' He looks at the name. Their name is printed on the card next to an old picture of them. 'wonder if they will tell me what this solar charger is? only one way to find out.'</p><p>Sans packs back up the things he pulled out back into the duffel bag, save for the wallet.  He stands up and puts the duffel bag strap over the shoulder again, and begins to head toward where his brother and the human should be. 'i'll have to see if this bag helps the human to remember. if not, maybe taking them to that spot in the woods will. Either that or something may happen if they go to were to find more of what that strange black substance was.'</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Blushing mess</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Back to the scene of the crime! You find a clue! But it just leaves you a blushing mess.</p><p>Am back sorry for the wait!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Reader POV</b>
</p><p>You listen as Papyrus pulls you along, telling you all about how he was so proud to have a human to test his puzzles and give him feedback. As you both continue, you suddenly spotted a spot of brown in the white blankets of snow.</p><p>"Hey Papyrus," you ask.</p><p>"YES?" He responds.</p><p>"What's that over there?"</p><p>He looks over to where you're looking, and his eyes begin to dart back and forth as he replies, "O-OH, THAT... THAT IS WHERE I FOUND YOU UNCONSCIOUS AND HURT." He removes his hand from your and begins to wring his together in a nervous fashion.</p><p>"Really?" You can't help but be curious about it, as you walk closer to the brown stain. The scent of metal hits your nose and realize that the brown snow is nothing more than your dried blood.</p><p>"YES, BUT THE SNOW WAS RED BEFORE?" He seems confused by the now brown color.</p><p>You snicker and reply, "Yes, blood tends to turn brown after sometime of being outside the human body."</p><p>"WAIT! SO IT'S NORMAL!?" He seems so unnerved by the fact. He slowly got closer to it, as if he were afraid of it attacking him or something. In his slow shuffle forward, he kicks a small object out from underneath the snow, and immediately hops back away from it. You both look down at the object.</p><p>"Huh, What's this?" You go over and pick it up, noting what it was. "Oh my gosh, it a cellphone." Papyrus looks over at it in your hand.</p><p>"BUT IT LOOKS NOTHING LIKE MY CELLPHONE," he states as he pulls an old flip phone from somewhere on his outfit.</p><p>"Papyrus, that phone is ancient! Where did you get it from?" You can't help but stare at his phone as you pull the smartphone up next to it. "I haven't seen a flip phone since I was a kid. Smartphones like this one have been out for years."</p><p>"SMARTPHONE? HOW DO YOU USE IT? THERE'S NO BUTTONS ON IT TO DIAL OR TEXT SOMEONE, " he bemuses. You giggle and hit the side button to bring up the lock screen. The picture that greets you looked exactly like Sans, but his left eye light was lit up with a blue and yellow color. His left hand was raised with a blue glow around it, and you notice two strange skulls with a blue glow in their eyes and mouths. "IS THAT SANS?!" Papyrus cries as he pulls the phone out of your hand, "AH! IT DISAPPEARED!" He inspects the phone as if it would tell him how to bring the lock screen back up. You tap his femur to get his attention and hold your hand out for him to return it. His face once again dust an orange color as he hands you back the phone. You bring the lock screen back up to find that it now displays and different skeleton flipping the camera off. This one had red eye lights a red turtle neck with a black jacket with yellow stripes down the arms and white fur trim on the hood over it. It also wore a pair of shorts or pants with yellow stripes on them as well and a red collar with gold spikes. They had a grin full of shark like teeth and a single gold tooth and there was a black background with two bones crossed. "YOU MUST REALLY LIKE SKELETONS." Papyrus comments. Your face became hot as you sputtered,</p><p>"This phone isn't necessarily mine! It... It could be anyone's!" You look at the screen as the locked icon on the top switches to an unlocked icon. "Or it's totally mine," you whisper as you slide the lock screen up to open the phone. The home screen comes up meet you with a weather widget and the Google Chrome widget beneath that, along with a few different apps. The wallpaper appears to be seven different colored hearts going down the screen in a line with a word over each one. Papyrus' shout startles you making you almost drop your phone,</p><p>"HUMAN! THAT IS SO OBSCENE! WHY WOULD YOU HAVE SOULS AS YOUR WALLPAPER ON YOUR PHONE!" You look around hoping no one was around for his outburst as he called you human. Finding nothing, you look back up at him and say,</p><p>"Papyrus, I not sure what you mean. I have hearts as my wallpaper not souls."</p><p>"WHAT DO YOU MEAN? THOSE ARE SOULS!"</p><p>"Papyrus, " you put the phone into a pocket of Sans' jacket, and grab his hands in yours as you look directly into his eye lights, "Have you ever seen a soul before?" His face almost glows as the color orange covers every inch of it. You start to get worried thinking that he has forgotten to breathe. As you start to remind him, he quickly spouts,</p><p>"OFCOURSEI'VESEENASOUL.ISAWMYOWNSOULWHENIHADTOHAVETHETALKWITHSANSABOUTBECAMINGANADULT!" You blink rapidly as you try to prosses what he said.</p><p>"Um, Papyrus," You state, "I'm gonna need you to take a breath and slow down with your words. I can't understand you like that." He starts to avoid your gaze and pacing in place in a nervous like fit as you still have a hold of his hands. "Now I just need you to give me a simple yes or no. Have you seen a soul before?" He nods still looking away from you but is no longer pacing in place. "And did it look like any of the hearts on my phone screen?" He looks at you out of the corner of his eye light and shakes his head. "See? They're just hearts. Now please take a breath before you pass out." He turnes back to you with a bone brow raised, before he queries,</p><p>"WHY DO YOU INSIST THAT I TAKE A BREATH?"</p><p>"Because your face is orange in color and I'm not sure if that's normal or if it's like with humans. You see when we hold our breath or for get to breathe in shock, our face can change color such as red or blue." He looks down as he replies,</p><p>"OH UM... THAT IS... SKELETON MONSTERS SUCH AS MYSELF DO NOT REQUIRE BREATHING TO NOT CHANGE COLOR." He then looks back at you.</p><p>"Thenwhat's..."</p><p>"IS THAT WHAT HAPPENED IN TOWN? WHEN YOUR FACE TURNED RED, YOU FORGOT TO BREATHE?" You didn't realize he had caught you blushing in town. "IS THAT DANGEROUS?"</p><p>"I... well...," you blush as you think back on it and turn your face away from him, "Humans can turn red for many reasons, but the red color is blood rising to the surface of our skin. In town, I... I was blushing out of embarrassment. That's... that's what the red on my face was from."</p><p>"IS THAT WHY YOUR FACE IS RED NOW?" You nod. "I SEE. I GUESS HUMAN AND MONSTERS ARE THE SAME IN THAT REGARD." You look back into his eye lights as his words sink in. He was blushing! He clears his throat somehow. "ANY WHO! WE SHOULD CONTINUE ON OR MY BROTHER WILL FALL ASLEEP AT HIS POST AGAIN AND COULD MISS A HUMAN COMING THROUGH! ONWARD, Y/N, TO MY BROTHER'S POST!" He pulls one hand out of yours and used the other to pull you along as you giggle as the silliness. Both of you still blushing like mad.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Pictures described- all credit go to their makers</p><p>https://pin.it/2Oao4Ob<br/>https://pin.it/2408p31</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>